The Phantom and The Pokemon
by Trinity Sparks
Summary: What would happen if Danny Fenton met Ash Ketchum? From my perspective, it would be intense craziness! Join Danny as he travels the Declore islands with Ash, Iris and Cilan as he faces enemies old and new. He'll also make some pokemon friends on his journey. I used the mathmatical age for Ash, making him 16. I also used a pokemon theory in here.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom and The Pokemon

_Prologue_

We find young Danny Phantom in Amity Park fighting his arch-nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. Despite he was very beaten up and oozing ectoplasm, the young Halfa was giving it his all. Danny was about to give his opponent an ecto-punch when Vlad grabbed the teenage Halfa's fist and flung him towards a tree with Danny's friends, Sam, a gothic girl, and Tucker, a techno-geek, watching in complete and utter horror.

_Danny_: Wh-what!? How did Vlad get extremely powerful in such a short amount of time?

_Vlad_: Well Daniel, since you're curious about my huge amount of power, I'll show you how I got super powerful in such a short period of time.

Just then, Vlad pulled out a dark purple gem that was chained to his throat like it was a necklace. Danny knew right away that the gem was strengthening Vlad's power by huge chunks at a time.

_Danny_: How and where did you get that gem anyway?

_Vlad_: Don't know and don't care, the only thing that matters to me is that I'll defeat you for good this time, Daniel!

Vlad then took out his left hand, palm flat, and then shot an extremely powerful ecto-blast at Danny, causing a large explosion to take place and cause a ton of pain to Danny.

_Danny_: AAAAAAAUUUUUHG!

_Sam and Tucker_: DANNY, NO!

Danny then became so weak and injured from the blast, the young Halfa then transformed back into a teenage human along with painfully getting on his hands and knees. The injured Halfa couldn't get back up no matter how hard he tried.

_Vlad_: HAHAHA! Now that you can't get up Daniel, I can test this machine on you!

Vlad then landed in front of Danny and pulled a machine gun out from his cape which caused the young and injured Halfa to painfully and slowly look up.

_Danny_: Wait. What is that thing?

_Vlad_: It's a Dimensional Transporter. I don't know what dimension it'll take you to, but at least you'll be out of my hair for a while at least!

Vlad then shot the Dimensional Transporter at Danny, who disappeared after a flash of bright white light vanished, as if the young Halfa never existed in the first place...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Authors Note

**I don't know any other way to do this so I'll just delete the previous chapter in the file so it won't show up a second time. Please let me know if there is an alternative method to this. Thank you.**

_Chapter One: Enter Ghost Boy Danny Fenton_

-Note: The brackets are the translation of what the pokemon say.-

A trio of trainers, specifically Ash, Iris and Cilan, are traveling on route to Kanto via Declore Islands. That is until Pikachu heard something far off the path to the right.

_Ash_: Huh? What is it Pikachu?

_Pikachu_: Pika-pi! [Follow me!] (runs off to the right)

_Ash_: Woah Pikachu, slow down!

The gang then followed Pikachu to where the yellow electric rat was going. They were shocked to find the reason Pikachu ran off. What they saw was a boy around the age of 14, unconscious and injured, lying in a pool of blood. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt that had a small red oval at the middle along with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and one at the collarbone. The teen also appears to be wearing light blue jeans with red and white shoes on. The gang also noticed that the injured teen was twitching and groaning in terrible pain.

_Ash_: This HAS to be the reason Pikachu ran off. We have to help him before he dies.

_Iris and Cilan_: Right!

While Iris was busy gathering healing herbs, Ash and Cilan made sure the teen was as comfortable as physically possible. When Iris was done with the herb remedy, she then fed it to the teen who was still out cold. But 3 hours later, the teen starts to wake up.

_Danny_: Wh-what ha-? (jolts up with a surge of pain) OUCH! (grabs left arm out of pain)

_Cilan_: Hey kid, take it easy.

_Iris_: Yeah, if we hadn't found you, you'd be dead right now.

_Danny_: Hmph, while I appreciate your concern, my name isn't "kid," it's Danny Fenton mind you.

_Ash_: Alright, we get it. We just didn't know who you were because you were knocked out, geez.

_Danny_: (frowns) Oh sorry, it's just that I'm so angry right now, which explains my obviously sour attitude right now.

_Ash_: That's alright, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, so it's good. By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. (Pikachu jumps on left shoulder) This here's my partner and best friend Pikachu.

_Pikachu_: Pika! [Hi!]

_Iris_: Hi! I'm Iris. (points to right shoulder) This is Axew.

_Axew_: Axew-ew! [Nice to meet you!]

_Cilan_: (bows in respect) And I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Coneiseur.

_Danny_: I know that you'll think I'm crazy for asking but, what's a pokemon?

Sure enough, the 3 trainers were looking at Danny with odd looks. They've never heard of a person who doesn't know about pokemon in their entire lives.

_Danny_: Eh hehe, guess I better explain. (embarrassingly rubs the back of his neck) Well, ya see, I'm actually NOT from the world of pokemon at all…

_Ash_: Sooo, what you're trying to say is that you're from another Dimension? Then where did you even COME from anyway?

_Danny_: I come from a dimension full of ghosts and I live in Amity Park.

_Cilan_: Must be tough living where live.

Without thinking, Danny just blurted out.

_Danny_: It's not as hard as you think, considering I'm half ghost.

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: YOU ARE?!

Realizing he just gave out his secret, Danny embarrassingly used his right hand to cover his mouth. Ash is the only one who got what Danny's motion meant.

_Ash_: You never wanted anyone to know that, right?

_Danny_: Uh, yeah, that's it.

_Cilan_: Well, since you've already told us, can you also tell us how it happened?

_Danny_: Sure, why not? Well, it happened 5 months ago. Both my parents are ghost hunters so they created a portal to the Ghost Zone. When it wouldn't work, my friend, Sam, she said I should go see why, so I did, but only because I got curious. While inside, I accidently hit the "on" button which caused ectoplasm to bond with my DNA. They call people like me a "Halfa." But ever since then, I've been using my ghost powers to stop evil ghosts that leak out of the Ghost Zone. The only problem with this is that a LOT of people think I'm a "bad ghost." Even my parents do, OBVIOUSLY!

_Ash_: Sooo, you're just misunderstood?

_Danny_: Yeah, why?

_Ash_: Uh, no reason!

Actually, Ash DID have a reason to ask that question but he didn't want anyone to know why. Let's just say that Ash didn't want to give his reason as to WHY he asked the question was very personal.

_Danny_: Uh, okay? I guess?

_Ash_: -Thinks- That's good, he bought it and doesn't believe I have a reason for asking that question. -Out loud- Yeah, sorry for asking!

_Danny_: Meh, that's fine, I don't mind, just curious why you asked is all.

_Iris_: Hey, how'd you get here anyway?

_Danny_: Well, my arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters, is a Halfa like me but WAY more experienced with his ghost powers than me. That's only because he's had his for 20 years.

_Cilan_: Are you explaining this to us so we understand the story better?

_Danny_: Exactly! Anyway, I was fighting him when I noticed his powers increased IMENSLY from our last encounter. When I turned human again, he blasted me with a Dimensional Transporter in the form of a gun. After that, all I can remember is blacking out.

_Ash_: That explains why we found you unconscious in a puddle of blood but, HOW did Vlad even get so powerful in a small amount of time anyway?

_Danny_: As I found out, he found a gem that was a dark purple. It turns out the gem strengthens his ghost powers. I saw him wearing it on a chain in the style of a necklace. Because of it, he was able to take me down VERY easily.

_Iris_: Well, what're you going to do now?

_Danny_: Wait. What?

_Cilan_: It does seem like you'll be stuck here in the pokemon world for a while.

_Ash_: Why don't you travel with us until you find your way back to Amity Park?

_Danny_: You're not serious! Are you Ash?

_Ash_: Why not, Danny? It's always more fun to travel with friends.

_Danny_: Hmmmm… Y'sure you want me to come along?

_Ash_: Hey, the more the merrier right?

_Iris_: I wouldn't mind one bit!

_Cilan_: That certainly would be a flavorful experience to travel with Danny alright!

_Danny_: I guess I can travel with you guys for a bit…

_Ash_: You'll be able to learn about pokemon traveling with us.

_Danny_: Alright then, I'll travel with you guys until I manage to get back to Amity Park.

_Ash_: AWESOME! Trust my Danny, you won't regret this!

_Danny_: Alright Ash, I'll take your word for it.

The group saw that it was very late at night, so they decided to camp out and start travelling the next morning. Danny and Ash were engaged in a small conversation as they set up the table while dinners getting ready. The 2 certainly found out a lot about each other and became quick friends. That night after dinner, Danny began to have a nightmare. He was all alone in his ghost form along with Vlad, who still had the gem around his neck. Danny was also weak and was begging Vlad to spare the young Halfa's life.

_Danny_: PLEASE VLAD! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!

_Vlad_: Sorry Daniel, but I have to make sure you'll NEVER MESS WITH MY PLANS ANYMORE AND NEVER AGAIN!

_Danny_: PLEASE, NO! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER STOP YOU AGAIN! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME!

At this point, Danny was crying his Halfa heart out, begging to have his life spared.

_Vlad_: Cry all you want Daniel, it won't change a DANG THING! Even if you keep your promise.

Vlad then put his left palm facing towards Danny, who then got a humongous surge of pain. The young Halfa was starting to melt into nothing but a useless puddle of ectoplasm, and not to mention painfully.

_Danny_: (crying) NOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Thinks- I'm so sorry everyone! Really, I am!

That's when the poor young Halfa was reduced to a large ectoplasmic puddle.

_Vlad_: HAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE FOREVER, DANIEL! HAHA!

Just then, Danny silently bolted straight up. He turned to make sure he didn't wake any of his new friends up. After sighing with relief, the young Halfa then shut down from the nightmare he just had. Danny held both of his arms, started shaking with fear and was crying from how scared he was. Sensing the young Halfa's fear, Pikachu rushed to Danny's aide.

_Pikachu_: Pi-pika? [Are you alright Danny?]

Hearing Pikachu's voice, Danny immediately got a grip and turned to his right.

_Danny_: Don't worry Pikachu, it was only a nightmare. Still, it was about Vlad turning me into a puddle of ectoplasm. (shivers with fear) Urk! Ever since Vlad got that gem, he's practically invincible. How am I going to beat him when he's WAY more powerful than he usually is? Ugh, this is hopeless. I'll never beat him now.

_Pikachu_: (cheeks spark) Pipipika! Pikapi! Pikachu! [Danny, get a hold of yourself! You can't get discouraged just because you're scared to face Vlad again! You'll find a way to beat him so hold your head up high and swallow that fear!]

_Danny_: Huh? Pikachu, did you tell me to get a grip and swallow my fear?

_Pikachu_: Piiikaaa. [I did but it's weird that you ACTUALLY understood me clearly.]

_Danny_: Yeah, weird…

That's when the young Halfa realized that the blast NOT only sent him in the world of pokemon but also gave him the ability to commune with them. Soaking in Pikachu's advice, Danny was then able to calm down and go back to sleep. With Danny on his left side, Pikachu slipped into the young Halfa's arms to make sure he doesn't have another nightmare. Through the rest of the night, Danny was able to sleep peacefully…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two: Skulkers On The Loose!_

The next morning, the group gathered up their things and got on the road, Danny following close by. The young Halfa kept a sharp eye out as a precaution to make sure no ghosts followed him into the pokemon world. Ash caught this and told Iris and Cilan about Danny's cautious behavior. Ash was starting to worry about his new Halfa friend so the young trainer decided to figure out what was wrong.

_Ash_: Uh Danny, why are being so cautious? It's not like anything BAD will happen.

_Danny_: I know that Ash but how can I relax when a ghost can pop out at any- (ghost sense)

The entire gang stopped when Danny cut off his own sentence.

_Ash_: Dude, what's up with your breath? Are you cold or something?

_Danny_: No, whenever other ghosts are around, an ability of mine called a "ghost sense" goes off. It's kinda like a ghost radar.

_?_: Nice to see you again, WHELP!

The new voice caught everyone off guard, well, except Danny, who recognizes the voice.

_Danny_: Oh great, it's Skulker the Ghost Zones greatest ghost hunter again! Trust me, ever since the day we first met, he's been wanting his dirty hands on my "pelt."

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: Ugh, GROSS!

_Skulker_: Say whatever you want. It's not everyday you can see a Halfa such as Danny **Phantom**!

_Ash_: Huh? What the-?

_Danny_: Phantom is my alter-ego.

_Iris_: It sounds A LOT like your ACTUAL name! You're an even littler kid than Ash is.

_Ash_: Hey! I resent that!

_Skulker_: ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! LET'S GO PHANTOM, ONCE AND FOR ALL!

_Danny_: Alright but I'll win like always. I'M GOIN GHOST!

Ash, Iris and Cilan were surprised to see a white ring appear at Danny's waist. They then became impressed at the young Halfa's transformation. Danny's hair became snow white and his eyes turned into a glowing electric green. They also saw Danny get changed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Followed by a white "D" that looked like it had a black "P" in the middle of it.

_Ash_: Wow!

_Danny_: Surprised? Don't worry, I was too when I looked at myself in the mirror when I was like this so don't worry about it. (faces Skulker) Let's go Metalhead! (flies toward Skulker)

Danny was going to give Skulker an ecto-punch when he got stopped by Skulker's net.

_Skulker_: Never underestimate me, Whelp!

Skulker then opened his control panel and pressed a button that activated the net that Danny was trapped in.

_Danny_: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHG!

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: DANNY!

_Skulker_: HAHAHA! You're not getting away this time Whelp!

_Danny_: (keeps getting shocked) GAAAAAAAHH!

Just then, Ash got an idea on how to save Danny from Skulker.

_Ash_: -Thinks- Alright then, it's worth a shot. -Out loud- CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!

While Iris and Cilan knew what Ash was going for, Danny and Skulker were just flat-out confused. Once the fire/flying type was outside it's pokeball, it then nearly roasted Skulker with its Flamethrower.

_Charizard_: RAAAAWR! [THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER MESS WITH MY KIND!]

That's when the net stopped shocking Danny. The young Halfa took that chance to take the net off and get back to fighting that jerk, Skulker. Danny then gave Skulker an uppercut under the chin.

_Charizard_: (flies over to Danny) Rawr? [Y'alright dude?]

_Danny_: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save.

_Charizard_: Rawr! [No prob!]

_Skulker_: (gets back up) GAH! You're so dead now Whelp!

_Danny_: Not on your afterlife, Skulker!

The young Halfa then got his "Fenton Thermos," uncapped it and finally trapped Skulker in it. Danny then got back on the ground and turned human again. Charizard then landed next to Ash.

_Ash_: Uh, Danny, I've been-

_Danny_: I know that you're wanting to ask if I understood what Charizard said. Not surprising since I've never told you. Well, the blast also gave me the ability to commune with pokemon.

_Ash_: Woah, and I thought only N could do that.

_Danny_: Let me guess. N's another friend of yours?

_Ash_: Yeah.

_Iris_: Pretty much.

_?_: You're STILL alive Daniel? Hmph, I did figure as much.

_Danny_: (turns around) Vlad! Not YOU again!

_Vlad_: HAHAHA!

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: Wait, THAT'S Vlad?

_Vlad_: Well well well, made new friends Daniel? HA! How classic!

The young Halfa knew he'd have to face his fears of fighting Vlad, but he didn't think it would have to be THIS soon! Hopefully, Pikachu would be right and Danny will win against his arch-nemesis once again…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Keep in mind that I'm typing the story from how I've written it in my Unison notebook. That means I'm typing up the chapter and putting it up ONLY if it's been written already. Thank you for your understanding, now enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter Three: Vlad's Secret Weapon Revealed_

_Danny_: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, VLAD!?

_Vlad_: Well Daniel, the Dimensional Transporter broke to pieces after I used it on you, which caused the side-effect of random portals to this world appear.

_Danny_: Well THAT explains how Skulker got here. (looks at Fenton Thermos)

_Vlad_: So Daniel, are you ready to go another round?

_Danny_: You bet I am! Time for some payback, Frootloop!

While Danny acted brave, Ash noticed the young Halfa's arms shaking out of fear.

_Ash_: -Thinks- If Danny has a fear of facing Vlad again, then he's letting that fear take over.

_Vlad_: HAHAHA! Frightened of my newfound power Daniel? You should be!

That's when Danny slowly backed away, that is until Ash came to the young Halfa's side and decided to give some advice.

_Ash_: -Whispers- It's okay to be scared but sometimes it's necessary to overcome that fear. You'll never know what you can do until you try.

_Danny_: -Whispers- Thanks for the advice Ash, that was a great wake-up call.

That's when Ash nodded and backed up enough for Danny to transform.

_Danny_: Get ready to get a beat-down Vlad! GOING GHOST! (turns into Danny Phantom)

_Vlad_: Ohoho! Got a confidence booster huh? Well, IT WON'T WORK!

_Danny_: We'll see about that, you crazed-up Frootloop!

Danny then flew up to Vlad, trying to give an ecto-punch when Vlad caught Danny by the left wrist.

_Vlad_: TAKE THIS, BRAT!

Vlad then sent an extremely powerful and painful electrical pulse to Danny.

_Danny_: GAAAAAAAAAAH!

That's when Danny's nightmare was coming true as the young Halfa started to melt into ectoplasm. Fortunately, Ash caught a glimpse of the dark purple gem and recognized what it was right away. That's when the young trainer leaned to his Charizard and whispered a command to it.

_Ash_: -Whispers- Hey Charizard, mind flying me towards Vlad so I can get that gem?

_Charizard_: -Nods-

_Ash_: -Whispers- Okay, then let's go.

The young trainer then got onto Charizard's back, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and flew up high into the sky. Iris and Cilan were so busy watching the fight, they didn't notice Charizard fly into the sky, carrying Ash on it's back.

_Vlad_: HAHAHAHAHA!

_Danny_: (continues to melt) GAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOO!

Just then, a flash of orange caused the 2 Halfa's to split up, giving Danny the chance to go back to normal. When Vlad noticed nothing was on his chest, he looked down to realize that the dark purple gem was gone!

_Vlad_: WHAT?! Wh-where did my gem go!?

_?_: It wasn't even yours in the first place, Vlad!

Both Halfa's looked where the voice came from and were surprised at what they saw. Ash was flying on his Charizard, Pikachu on the trainer's right shoulder, holding the chain with the dark purple gem in his left hand.

_Vlad_: You'd better give that back to me this instant!

_Ash_: no way am I giving this **Dusk Stone** back to you!

_Danny_: Dusk Stone?

_Ash_: Y'see Danny, most pokemon evolve, with some needing certain conditions. For example, this Dusk Stone can evolve Murkrow into Honchkrow. I never thought that a Dusk Stone could be used to power a ghost's powers though.

_Vlad_: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROPER USE OF A DUSK STONE! IF YOU REFUSE TO GIVE IT BACK TO ME, I'LL TAKE IT BACK BY FORCE YOU STUBBORN BRAT!

When Vlad fired an ecto-blast at Ash, the young trainer told Charizard to dodge but it ended up being too late and got hit, HARD!

_Ash_: AUGH! (goes unconscious and falls off Charizard)

_Iris, Cilan and Danny_: OH NO, ASH!

_Pikachu_: PIKAPI! [ASH NO!]

That's when Charizard chased after it's falling trainer. Fortunately, Danny was able to catch Ash before the black haired boy crashed into the ground.

_Pikachu_: Pi pi pikaaachuuu. [Danny, I owe ya one for saving my best friend.]

_Danny_: No problem Pikachu, I'm just glad to help.

_Vlad_: DANG IT DANIEL! (sighs) No matter, because I'm still stronger than you.

_Danny_: Hey Charizard, hold Ash for me while I beat Vlad to a pulp alright?

_Charizard_: Rawr! [Of course!]

When Charizard got Ash in it's arms, Danny then started flying towards Vlad, preparing an EXTREMELY powerful ecto-punch.

_Vlad_: Oh fudgemuffins.

Just then, Danny LITERALLY sent Vlad flying.

_Vlad_: -While flying- AH BUTTERBISCUITS!

_Danny_: Now THAT'S a home run. HAHA!

Meanwhile, Charizard had flown to the ground with Ash, still unconscious, in it's arms. That's when Iris and Cilan treated any wounds Ash got from the ecto-blast. When Ash started to wake up 5 minutes later, he slowly sat up, clutching his head from a headache he got.

_Iris_: Are you alright Ash?

_Ash_: Yeah, I'm fine.

_Cilan_: Are you sure? We were pretty worried about you.

_Ash_: Yeah, I'm sure. It's not like I got killed, right?

_Iris_: I guess so…

-Warning: This next bit is _pretty_ dramatic so brace yourselves.-

_Danny_: Ash, I-I'm sorry about bringing you into this mess.

_Ash_: Hey it's not your fault this happened so it's all good, isn't it?

_Danny_: (starts crying) N-no, it's not! You nearly got killed and all because I decided to join the group! So it really IS my fault.

_Ash_: How can it be your fault if you're not the one who blasted me in the first place?

-Note: At this point, the drama in this part of the story is over.-

_Danny_: (wipes away his tears) I-I guess you're right Ash. But I'm still sorry for causing you guys so much trouble.

_Ash_: Hey, we're friends so it's alright We don't mind one bit, right guys?

_Iris and Cilan_: Of course we don't mind!

_Danny_: Thanks for accepting me guys. How about we get going before Vlad comes back?

_Ash_: Sure, but I need to do something important first.

Ash then stood up, dropped the Dusk Stone and smashed it into itty bitty pieces.

_Danny_: Woah, why'd you destroy the Dusk Stone anyway?

_Ash_: We wouldn't want to take any chances right?

_Danny_: Oh yeah, right.

_Ash_: Well, let's get going then!

The group then got back on the road to Kanto. Then 3 hours later, Vlad came back to where he last met our heroes and saw the Dusk Stone that Ash had crushed.

_Vlad_: (clutches the chain in his right hand) Grrrr, curse you Ashton, you better watch your back because I'll have my revenge one of these days!

-Note: The reason I had Vlad announce Ash as Ashton was because Vlad calls Danny by Daniel so, that's how I thought up the idea.-

With that, Vlad flew off, chain in-hand. It was obvious that Ash would be in more danger than he had ever been in, but the young trainer would be ready for Vlad, no matter what would happen next. Let's just hope that Danny can find a way back to Amity Park before it's too late for that to happen. Along with Danny being able to protect his newfound friend that has been discovered in Ash…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My laptop wouldn't work properly and I thought the best time to update was the summer when I wasn't **_**too**_** busy so I hope this makes up for it.**

_Chapter Four: The "Umbreonic" Problem_

While the gang was travelling the Declore Islands once more, something caught Danny's attention, causing him to stop in his tracks. Curious why the young Halfa stopped, everyone else did the same.

_Ash_: Hey Danny, why'd you stop all of a sudden?

_Danny_: Could've sworn I heard a Pokémon's voice off the path.

_Ash_: Hey, why don't we check it out?

_Danny_: Alright, if you really want to.

_Iris_: Of course we do! That Pokémon could be hurt!

_Axew_: Ewaxew! [That's right!]

_Danny_: Then let's go!

The group followed Danny as to where the young Halfa heard the Pokémon's voice. When they got to where the Pokémon's voice was, they were shocked to find an Umbreon have its right back leg stuck in a bears trap. This angered Ash the most since the young trainer loved Pokémon with all his heart.

_Ash_: I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO TREAT POKEMON LIKE THIS! IT'S AWFUL AND CRUEL!

_Danny_: It is devastating to see Pokémon suffer like this. I think I know how to help though! (runs toward Umbreon)

_Umbreon_: (growls at Danny)

_Danny_: Don't worry little guy, I only want to help you get free.

_Umbreon_: (relaxes with a confused look) Umbre? [Reallly?]

_Danny_: Yeah really, so please let me get you out.

Danny then got his right arm to go intangible and free Umbreon by turning the bear trap intangible as well.

_Ash_: How did you-?

_Danny_: It's called intangibility. All ghosts have it and it helps them go invisible and phase, or go through, anything as long as it's not ghost proof. Ghosts can also make anything and anyone intangible as long as their touching it or them.

_Ash_: Woah, so cool.

_Pikachu_: Pikaaa… [Yeah…]

Danny just smiled as he bandaged the Umbreon's leg. Once finished, the Umbreon showed it's appreciation by affectionately licking Danny's face.

_Danny_: HAHA! Stop it! That tickles!

_Ash_: Hey, I think Umbreon wants to go with you Danny.

_Danny_: Huh? Really? (looks at Umbreon) Do you want to go travel with me?

_Umbreon_: Umbre umbreon! [You bet I wanna go with you!]

_Ash_: Well, if Umbreon wants to go with you, then use this. (gives Danny a Pokéball)

_Danny_: What is this?

_Ash_: It's a Pokéball. Trainers use them to hold their Pokémon. Each trainer is allowed to carry 6 of their Pokémon with them at a time.

_Danny_: Oh cool. So, I just throw this at Umbreon and it's mine?

_Ash_: Well yeah, basically.

_Danny_: Alright then.

Danny then got up and threw the Pokéball at Umbreon, who was then sucked in by a red light. The Pokéball then landed on the ground, wobbled 3 times and finally gave a click, indicating that Umbreon had been caught.

_Ash_: Congratulations on getting your first Pokémon.

_Danny_: Heh, thanks. Now let's get back on the road huh?

_Ash_: Right.

Unfortunately, the gang failed to notice they were being spied on by Team Rocket.

-Note: I did Meowth speaking in the way he does in the animé because I wanted to get everyone's speaking style as spot on as possible. Besides, what's a Pokémon animé fanfic without Team Rocket huh?-

_Meowth_: Oh boy, dat new twoip really is somethin huh?

_James_: You got THAT right, Meowth. What do you think, Jessie? Should we give the ghost twerp to the Boss?

_Jessie_: Of course we catch the ghost twerp and give him to the Boss! Especially since he can understand the Pokémon language like Meowth here can.

_Meowth_: And as a bonus, we'll also snag Pikachu for the Baws to use at his command.

_James_: If we get BOTH the ghost twerp AND Pikachu, Team Rocket will be an invincible force to be reckoned with, that's for sure!

_?_: So, you're wanting Daniel for your own evil purposes eh?

_Meowth_: Huh? Who said dat?

_James_: OH MY! A FLIPPIN GHOST!

_Jessie_: A gh-ghost is here? Wh-where?

The trio of Team Rocket thugs turned to look behind them and saw Vlad just floating above the ground.

_Team Rocket_: WAAAAAAAAA! Please don't harm us Mr. Ghost!

_Vlad_: Why now, I wouldn't even THINK of hurting you lovely evildoers. Actually, I find you an inspiration because of your evergoing persistence.

_James_: You think of us as an inspiration?

_Jessie_: You think we're lovely evildoers?

_Meowth_: Wait, are you even tellin da truth?

_Vlad_: Of course I think of you the way I am AND yes, I'm telling the truth.

_Meowth_: Who are ya anyway?

_Vlad_: My name is Plasmius, but you may call me Vlad if you'd like.

_James_: Alright. Can you please tell us why you asked the question about the ghost twerp?

_Vlad_: I'd be delighted to! You see, Daniel is my arch-nemesis so I'd love to assist in helping you capture him, but with ONE SPECIAL condition.

_Meowth_: What condition?

That's when Vlad took the chain out of his pocket and showed it to Team Rocket.

_Vlad_: This chain used to be attached to a Dusk Stone which I used to successfully strengthen my powers, until Ashton destroyed it! (clutches chain) NOW I WANT HIM DEAD NO MATTER WHAT!

_James_: Ashton? You mean the twerp with the Pikachu?

_Vlad_: Yes I do.

_Jessie_: Ooooh, that twerp has blasted us off, who the heck knows how many times.

_Vlad_: Well, don't you have a reason to abide to my condition then?

Team Rocket talked it over in a group huddle for about 3 minutes and finally made their decision.

_Meowth_: Y'alright Vlad, you got yourself a deal. We'll help you kill the twoip in return for you helping us to get the ghost twoip and Pikachu. That's the promise you made, right?

_Vlad_: Correct. All of us can accomplish our goals by working together.

So from then on, Vlad, Jessie, James and Meowth would start working as a team to kill Ash, along with making Danny and Pikachu members of Team Rocket. If you think our heroes won't make it out tof this one, think again. One things for sure, this'll be a VERY tough challenge to face this time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Must've been because the lack of reviews. I guess I enjoy seeing your opinions on this but all sidetracking aside, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter Five: A "Night Dusk" Solution_

The gang was walking for a long time so they decided to bring out their Pokémon and take a break. Umbreon wasn't anywhere to be seen so Danny decided to search for it. When the young Halfa couldn't find Umbreon, he decided to let Ash know.

_Danny_: Hey Ash, have you seen Night Dusk? I can't find her anywhere!

_Ash_: Night Dusk?

_Danny_: I decided to nickname all the Pokémon I get based on their personality.

_Ash_: Uh, mind if I ask why?

_Danny_: My friend, Sam, likes to express individuality and that's how I got the idea.

_Ash_: Oh, but anyway, I haven't seen her either. How about we search farther out?

_Danny_: Alright, sounds good to me.

After letting Iris and Cilan know about the situation, Ash and Danny go to find Night Dusk. What they didn't know was that Team Rocket was behind the entire fiasco. Night Dusk was in a cage, muzzled so she'd be unable to say anything.

_Meowth_: Hehehe, those twoips are ours now eh, Vlad?

_Vlad_: Yes. Well, that is if the plan doesn't get ruined of course.

_James_: I wouldn't worry TOO much about the plan being destroyed. Dr. Zager was kind enough to to make all of our equipment shock AND ghost proof so our plan should be fool proof.

_Vlad_: Perfect, how marvelous! Now all we have to do is hide and wait.

Vlad and Team Rocket hid in a bush not too far from Night Dusk, who was still trapped in a cage. Then, 11 minutes later, Ash and Danny found Night Dusk trapped in the cage, her mouth muzzled with rope.

_Danny_: How did this happen anyway?

_Ash_: I don't know but it must've been Pokémon Poachers. Hey Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the cage, okay?

_Pikachu_: Pikapi! [Of course!]

When Pikachu used Iron Tail to break the cage open, Danny took off the rope that had Night Dusk muzzled.

_Night Dusk_: Umbre! Breon! [You 2 need to get outta here! It's a trap!]

_Danny_: A trap? What do you-?

Just then, a ghost proof net came flying towards Danny. The young Halfa wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way so knowing this, Ash pushed Danny out of the nets way and got shocked by the net badly.

_Danny_: -gasps- Ash!

_Ash_: Urk, d-don't worry about me! I-I'm just fine, really.

_Meowth_: Hey, not the twoip we're exactly wanting to give to the Baws but he'll do since he's one of our targets.

_Ash_: Oh, come on! Team Rocket just HAD to be behind this didn't they?

_Danny_: Team Rocket?

_Ash_: They're bad guys who try to steal other people's Pokémon, especially my Pikachu!

After hearing Ash's voice, Team Rocket went to say their annoying yet catchy motto.

-Note: Yes I think that the motto is pretty catchy. It's my opinion so don't be hating.-

_Jessie_: Prepare for trouble, take a chill pill.

_James_: Make it double, we'll answer you're fill.

_Jessie_: To protect the world from devastation!

_James_: To unite all people within our nation!

_Jessie_: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

_James_: to extend our reach to the stars above.

_Jessie_: It's Jessie.

_James_: And James.

_Jessie_: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

_James_: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

_Meowth_: Me-owth! That's right!

_Vlad_: (claps enthusiastically) Bravo, bravo! An amazing performance! I request an encore!

_Danny_: Wait, you're helping those goofballs Vlad?

_Meowth_: Hey! Watch your mouth ghost twoip or I'll Fury Swipe ya like no tomorrow!

_Danny_: Huh? A talking Pokémon? How?

_Vlad_: ENOUGH! Become a member of Team Rocket or lose your new friend. What will it be, Daniel?

_Danny_: What're you talking about?

Upon hearing that question, Vlad took out the chain out of his pocket and showed it to Danny, who remembered the Dusk Stone Vlad wore around his neck.

_Danny_: Wait, is that-?

_Vlad_: (clutches chain) Yes Daniel, this is the chain I used for the Dusk Stone. That is until Ashton destroyed it! NOW I WANT THAT BRAT DEAD, NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!

_Ash_: Hold on, can't you just get another Dusk Stone?

_Vlad_: I could but that'll stall my plans for too long!

_Meowth_: So in retuwn for helping us snag the ghost twoip and Pikachu, we help Vlad destroy Ash. We team up and it's a win-win situation.

_Ash_: Yeah, FOR YOU JERKS!

_Vlad_: SILENCE! What'll you sacrifice Daniel? Your freedom, or your friend?

Danny thought long and hard about this. He knew choosing either would be bad but one wrong move and it could be permanently all over.

_Danny_: -sighs- Fine you win…

_Vlad_ HA! I knew you'd join Team Rocket from the start! I've known you long enough to know you'd do ANYTHING to protect your friends.

Just then, Night Dusk knew she had to do something. Fortunately, she knew exactly what to do.

_Night Dusk_: UMBREON! [AW HECK NO!] (uses Shadow Ball on Vlad and Team Rocket)

The impact of the Shadow Ball caused the four evildoers to be sent flying.

_James_: -while in the air- Oh my gosh! H-how did our fool proof plan fail?

_Jessie_: -while in the air- I don't have a dang clue but I'm not liking this.

_Meowth_: -while in the air- Well, we know one thing about what's happening.

_Team Rocket_: -flies off- WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN! –twinkle in the sky-

_Vlad_: -while flying- AAAH BUTTERBEANS –twinkle in the sky-

-Warning: The joke that's about to be used might be pretty cheesy.-

_Danny_: Team Rocket definitely "blasts off at the speed of light," that's for sure. –thinks- Oh no, I nearly forgot about Ash! Better go check up on him!

When Danny went to check up on Ash, the trainer was very battered up but still conscious. Ash couldn't even stand up on his own, so Danny supported the young trainer to walk. Little did Ash know, he'd soon have a reunion with someone he has known since birth and that someone has been missing since the 16 year old trainer was 8…

-Note: Ash is physically 10 in the anime, but he's mathematically 16 when it comes to age. Just a note I decided to make just in case you guys don't watch the anime anymore.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating lately. My granny is recovering from surgery, not going into specifics for private reasons, but don't worry because she's doing great. My lack of updates is also from lack of motivation. Whenever I see your reviews, it gives me the motivation to write so please do so. I LOVE seeing your opinions and don't be afraid to put in a little negativity since I won't take it personally. Anyway, on with the next chapter. Hope it's worth the wait!**

_Chapter Six: Ash and Red Ketchum - The Pride and Joy of Pallet Town_

-Note: To those who aren't in the Pokémon fandom, Ash doesn't have a brother. It's just a theory and I only added this to make the story more interesting.-

On the night after Danny's first encounter with Team Rocket, Team Plasma had found a way to escape from prison. While Team Plasma goes over their new and improved plans, a mysterious male in a grey, hooded cloak was spying on them from behind a tree. There was Colress, a scientist who had blonde hair with a piece of sky-blue hair revolving around his head starting from the upper left. Colress was wearing a black shirt with a sky-blue stripe down the middle, collarbone and bottom edge. He also wore black pants and shoes with sky-blue stripes at the bottom of the pants. He also wore a white scientist coat with white gloves. There was also Aldith and Brady, top grunts of Team Plasma. It turns out the first part of Team Plasma's new plan is to eliminate Ash.

_Aldith_: You sure this plan will work, Dr. Colress?

_Colress_: Of course I am. Why so unsure?

_Brady_: I'm guessing she just doesn't want Team Plasma to crumble again.

_Colress_: Well, no matter. We will destroy Ash for stopping our plans to control the legendary Reshiram!

_Aldith and Brady_: Yeah!

The cloaked male heard every bit of the conversation between the 3 Team Plasma members. He was most shocked to hear about the person they wanted to destroy is Ash.

"_Cloaked Stranger"_: -whispers- Oh no, I must find and protect Ash right away. (gets up and leaves)

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends continue their travels the next morning. Being the only one to notice the shadow in the woods, the young trainer stopped in his tracks, wondering about what he could've saw.

_Danny_: Uh Ash, why'd you stop all of a sudden?

_Ash_: (shakes head) Oh sorry, I thought I saw something in the woods.

_Night Dusk_: Umbreon? [Y'sure?]

_Ash_: What did Night Dusk say?

_Danny_: She just asked if you were sure.

_Ash_: Yeah, I'm sure I saw a shadow.

Just then, Colress appeared out of nowhere in front of the group.

_Ash_: COLRESS?!

_Colress_: Why now, I'm surprised you remembered who I am.

_Danny_: Colress?

_Ash_: He's a scientist working for Team Plasma, a group of trainers who use Pokémon for evil purposes.

_Colress_: HAHA! I wouldn't exactly say using Pokémon in experiments is evil, per say. But whatever GO AGGRON!

_Aggron_: (comes out of pokéball) AAAGGROOON! [PREPARE FOR A BEATDOWN!]

_Cilan_: When did Colress even get his Pokémon anyway?

_Colress_: HMPH! Like I'd tell you. Now Aggron, use Metal Claw!

_Aggron_: Grooooon! [You got it!] (uses Metal Claw)

_Ash_: Quick Pignite, use Flame Charge to counter!

_Pignite_: (comes out of pokéball) PIIIIG… (charges up Flame Charge) NIIITE! (uses Flame Charge)

_Aggron_: (gets hit by Flame Charge) AAAGGROOON! [YEOWCH THAT HURT!]

_Colress_: Grrrrr… Alright Aggron, now use Hyper Beam!

_Aggron_: GRROOOOON! [IMA FIRIN MY LAZAH!] (uses Hyper Beam)

-Note: I'm sorry, I just HAD to use that joke. XD-

Everyone, except Ash was able to get out of the way in time, was blasted a few feet away. Unfortunately, Ash tripped and fell on the ground once he landed from his little jump.

_Colress_: Now's our chance! Aggron, use Metal Claw once more!

_Aggron_: Grooon! [Time to end this once and for all!] (uses Metal Claw)

_Danny_: Night Dusk quick, use-!

Before Danny got the chance to give a command to Night Dusk, a Poliwrath used Mach Punch on Aggron before Metal Claw made contact with Ash!

"_Cloaked Stranger"_: Good job Poli! Awesome work.

_Poli_: Wrathpoliwrath! [No problem pal!]

_Aggron_: Groon? [How?] (faints)

_Colress_: GAH! Dang you! Alright Aggron, return… (returns Aggron) I will be back though! (runs off)

Once the cloaked stranger returned Poli, his Poliwrath, Ash then got up and walked near him. The 2 boys stared at each other for about a minute when Ash broke the silence with a question.

_Ash_: I-Is it… r-really you?

_Iris_: -whispers- What is Ash talking about?

_Cilan and Danny_: -whispers- Who knows?

"_Cloaked Stranger"_: -smiles- Why don't you see for yourself? (takes off cloak)

Ash was surprised at who was standing in front of him. He had black hair, like Ash but it more spiked up. The hat he wore was a light red all over except for the rim and the half-circle symbol on the front, which were white. He wore a short-sleeved jacket that was a light red. It was also pure black at the sleeves along with a white line at the middle at the middle and was also white at the collarbone. He also wore light blue jeans, kind of like Danny, along with red, black and white shoes He also wore grey wristbands on each wrist.

-Note: This is the Red from the Pokémon Adventures Manga.-

_Ash_: I-I don't believe it. It really is you, Red!

_Iris, Cilan and Danny_: YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?

_Red_: Yes, he is my little brother. We're 2 years apart which makes me 18.

While Iris, Cilan and Danny expected Ash to hug Red, Ash instead angrily slaps Red on the left cheek, shocking everyone except Red.

-Warning: This might be a tearjerker so get the tissues just in case.-

_Red_: I know you're mad at me for going missing for 8 full years but-

_Ash_: (cries) NO! JUST SHUT UP! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT UNTIL YOU COME BACK, EXCITED TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER 8 FLIPPIN YEARS RED!? I-I COULDN'T HELP BUT WORRY ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE YOU DISAPPEARED! NOW I'M THINKING THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVED YOU SELFISH JERK!

_Red_: Ash, you got it all wrong! I disappeared because I was in hiding from Team Rocket, honest!

That was when Red kneeled down to Ash's level and put both his hands on Ash's shoulders.

_Red_: I'm so sorry for making you worry about me so much. I love you little bro and you know that. You also know that I'd NEVER abandon you, Ash. In fact, I came out of hiding because I overheard Team Plasma say they wanted to destroy you and I came here to protect you. I promise I'll never let ANYONE hurt you so, do you forgive me?

Ash was still crying but he managed to pull Red into a hug, still teary eyed.

_Ash_: (teary eyed) I-I missed you so m-much, Red…

_Red_: (hugs Ash back) I missed you too, Ash…

_Danny_: Uh, I don't mean to interrupt this brotherly reunion but how about we get to the introductions?

When Red and Ash heard Danny's question, the 2 brothers broke their hug.

_Red_: (embarissingly rubs the back of his neck) Oh sorry, as you might've guessed, I'm Red Ketchum and I'm known as "The Joy of Pallet Town!"

_Danny_: Wait. What?

_Red_: It's a nickname of mine. Ash has one too, "The Pride of Pallet Town."

-Note: Please don't ask how Red knows this. Of course he would know if he was travelling to avoid Team Rocket. Rumors do spread quickly.-

_Danny_: Doesn't that make both of you "The Pride and Joy of Pallet Town?"

_Red_: Yeah, kind of like that.

_Iris_: Anyway, I'm Iris. (points to right shoulder) And this is Axew.

_Axew_: Axew-ew! [Hey there!]

_Cilan_: I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Coneiseur.

_Danny_: And I'm Danny Fenton. (points to left shoulder) This little Umbreon is Night Dusk.

_Red_: You have an Umbreon huh? Well then, take a look at this.

Red then got up, took out a pokéball and opened it, revealing an Espeon.

_Red_: This is Vee, my Espeon.

_Vee_: Espe-espeon! [It's a pleasure to meet you!]

When Night Dusk went to greet Vee, Red noticed a concerned look on Danny's face and decided to find out why.

_Red_: I know something's on your mind Danny, so what is it?

_Danny_: -thinks- He'll find out sooner or later so I might as well tell him. -out loud- Well, y'see, I-I'm half ghost.

_Red_: Huh? How did that happen?

_Danny_: Take a seat 'cause it'll be a LOOONG explanation.

-Note: I'll skip the explanation since you've read it in chapter one. You can thank me later.-

_Red_: Wow! Sounds like a lot happened to you when you got those ghost powers.

_Danny_: Uh, yeah, you could say that.

_Red_: Well, why don't we get going before Colress comes back?

_Ash_: Wait, what do you mean "we"?

_Red_: I DID say the reason I came out of hiding was to protect you from Team Plasma so, I hope you don't mind I tag along and travel with ya little bro. –winks-

_Ash_: Of course you can come along! This is the first time I've seen you in 8 years and I'm NOT passing this up!

_Red_: Alright, then let's get going!

So with that settled, the group, now accompanied by Ash's big brother, Red, are travelling to Pallet Town in the Kanto region…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Been busy with schoolwork, not to mention I've been forgetting to do so. ^_^* Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter Seven: Gallade and Gardevoir, A Psychic Type Bond_

When the gang decided to camp for the night, Ash had a flashback of the day Red left on a journey to enter the Kanto league while sleeping.

~Note: This flashback will be insight on the brotherly relationship Ash and Red have, ok?~

-Flashback-

We find ourselves in Pallet Town in front of Ash's house. Since this was 8 years ago, Ash was 8 and Red was 10 at the time. When Red was about to go on his journey to enter the Kanto league, Ash ran out of the house and up to Red.

_Ash_: Wait Red!

_Red_: Huh? (turns around) Ash, what is it?

_Ash_: Do you have to leave right now? Can't you stay a little longer?

_Red_: (kneels to Ash's level) Sorry Ash but if I don't leave right away, I won't have enough time to get all 8 gym badges needed to enter the Pokémon league.

_Ash_: Oh, right…

_Red_: Don't worry Ash, once you become a trainer in 2 years, we'll battle if we happen to see each other by then alright?

_Ash_: You mean it?

_Red_: -while doing the motions- Cross my heart and hope to die little bro.

Red then tussles Ash's hair and leaves on his Pokémon journey.

_Ash_: -waves at Red- Bye Red, don't forget about me and Mom okay?

_Red_: -while walking- Count on it!

-Flashback ends-

_Red_: Hey Ash. Ash! Wake up already!

_Ash_: (bolts up) Huh?

_Red_: Are you alright? I heard you mumbling in your sleep.

_Ash_: Yeah, it was just a dream.

_Red_: Alright, if you say so. We should get going now.

_Ash_: Oh right! Let's go then!

After eating breakfast, the gang got going again. But Danny secretly went off the trail when something caught his attention. When Danny checked out what was going on, he was surprised to find 2 wild Pokémon practice their sparing.

_Danny_: Woah! What are those Pokémon?

Danny then took out the pokédex that Nurse Joy gave him when the gang was at the last Pokémon center they rested at. The young Halfa first pointed the pokédex at the Pokémon that looked feminine.

~Note: These will be the actual pokédex entries from Black 2 and White 2.~

_Pokédex_: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon and an evolved form of Kirlia. To protect its trainer, it will expand all its psychic energy to create a small black hole.

_Danny_: Gah, sounds dangerous.

Danny then pointed the pokédex at the Pokémon that resembled a Spartan warrior.

_Pokédex_: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon and an evolved form of Kirlia. When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.

_Danny_: Note to self, NEVER tick off a Gallade, EVER.

That's when the Gallade and Gardevoir stopped training and turned to look at Danny.

_Gallade_: Gallade gall? [Who is he?]

_Gardevoir_: Gargardevoir. [I don't know.]

_Danny_: Well, if you want to know my name it's Danny Fenton.

_Gallade_: Gallgall? [You can understand what we're saying?]

_Danny_: Uh yeah, long story hehe…

Just then, Ash and the others were running towards Danny.

_Ash_: -pant- Dude, why'd you wander –pant- off… like… that? –falls backward-

_Red_: Oh boy, trainer down!

_Iris_: I don't blame Ash for passing out like that. It WAS a long way.

-9 minutes later (Ash has regained consciousness at this point)-

_Danny_: I better explain. I wandered off the path because a noise caught my attention. As I found out, it was caused by these 2 Pokémon, a Gallade and Gardevoir.

_Ash_: Well THAT makes sense.

_Red_: Hey, why wouldn't it make sense?

Just at that moment, a woman riding a Salamence then flew out of nowhere and landed on the ground. This woman had short hair that was a grayish color. She had on those one-lensed sunglasses which completely covered her eyes from view. She wore a dark gray coat over her red shirt and red skirt with red leggings. She also wore red gloves and had a strange device on her left wrist. Ash immediately recognized the woman and got super mad at her.

_Ash_: Hunter J?! Why are you here and weren't you killed!?

_Hunter J_: Hmph. I wasn't even dead from the start. I ended up being the only survivor from the Lake Valor explosion. I was just laying low for a while just to be on the safe side. I came here to get that Gallade and Gardevoir for a client that'll pay me a fortune if I bring them to him.

_Danny_: I'm confused here.

_Ash_: I'll explain later but for now we have to stop J.

_Hunter J_: Like that'll happen.

Hunter J then pointed the device at Gallade and shot a beam of energy at him. Gallade then literally became as stiff as a statue and turned a darkish brown all over.

_Hunter J_: One down, one more to-

_Danny_: No way! (takes out his pokéball) Alright Night Dusk, use Shadow Ball!

_Night Dusk_: (comes out of pokéball) Um umbreon! [You got it!] (uses Shadow Ball)

_Hunter J_: (evades the attack) An Umbreon? Certainly not worth anything. Still, if you'll get in my way, I'll have to stop you!

Hunter J then sent out her Ariados and told it to use String Shot at Ash and the gang. Fortunately, Ash was able to get out of the way before String Shot even hit him.

_Hunter J_: Oooh, you little brat! You won't succeed this time!

Hunter J then pointed her device at Gardevoir and shot another energy beam.

_Ash_: Not this time!

Ash then ran in front of Gardevoir, put his arms as a cross to act as a shield with his eyes shut and ended up in the same state as Gallade ended up as.

~Note: If you watch the episode "Pillars of Friendship," then you'll see that the device works on humans as well.~

_Red_: Oh shoot!* Ash!

_Hunter J_: Not what I was wanting but close enough for now. Alright Salamence, use Flamethrower!

_Salamence_: SALAAAA! [TIME TO SCORCH MY ENEMIES!] (uses Flamethrower)

In the confusion, Hunter J escaped with Ash and Gallade in glass containers with platforms that have controls on the front and were put in her new specially crafted van. Fortunately, the fire was enough to cause the String Shot to break and the rest of the gang was able to break free of the String Shot. Just then, Red released his Gyarados and Poliwrath.

_Red_: Quick! Poli, Gyara, use Hydro Pump to put out the fire!

Obeying Red's orders, Poli and Gyara put out the fire using Hydro Pump. Once the fire was completely out, they noticed Hunter J got away with Ash and Gallade. Upset he wasn't able to protect his little brother, Red then got on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth.

_Red_: I don't believe this! (pounds his left fist in the ground) Why?

_Danny_: It's not your fault. That Ariados DID make that String Shot pretty tight. I couldn't even concentrate on going ghost. (puts left hand on Red's shoulder) Don't worry, we'll get Ash back, along with Gallade, and safely.

_Gardevoir_: Gargardevoir? [May I say something?]

_Danny_: You want to say something Gardevoir? Go ahead, I'm totally listening.

_Gardevoir_: Gargar, gardevoir. [As a Psychic type, I can be able to locate where Gallade is.]

~Note: I'm not 100% sure if Psychic types are able of locating or sensing each other but it's safe to assume this in this case, right?~

_Danny_: You'll be able to locate where Gallade is? That's perfect! Just what we need!

_Red_: -gets up- If we find Gallade, Ash will be there too!

_Iris_: What're we waiting for? Locate where Gallade is, Gardevoir.

That's when Gardevoir concentrated its psychic energy and found where Gallade is. Once Gardevoir got going, Iris, Cilan, Danny, Red, who returned Poli and Gyara, Pikachu and Night Dusk followed. Meanwhile in Hunter J's new giant jet, Hunter J is in the storage room where she keeps the Pokémon she "catches." Ash was there too, so when she got near him, she pulled the switch to the middle so Ash's upper half was back to normal up to the waist.

_Ash_: Huh? What the-? (sees Hunter J) Hey, you better let me and Gallade go this instant!

_Hunter J_: Why? It's not like you can do anything. Besides, with how well you work with Pokémon, you'll be a trainer worth selling.** HAHAHA!

_Ash_: You selfish jerk! Let us go!

Ash then starts angrily banging on the glass while Hunter J put the switch at the top, fully petrifying Ash again. Hunter J then left the room, not knowing Ash's friends and big brother will come to the rescue…

**Author's Note**

***No pun intended there. XD**

****I don't know why I put THAT in the story but with how greedy J is, it **_**might**_** fit with how she acts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it took me so pancake flipping long to get this chapter up. I really didn't have too much motivation to do so. Ehehe. ^_^'**

_Chapter Eight: Operation Rescue Under Siege_

We find the remainder of the gang hiding behind a wall of a destroyed building, watching Hunter J try to capture a Golurk. After 3 minutes, she succeeds and takes the Golurk in her van. Becoming impatient, Red comes out from behind the wall and confronts Hunter J.

_Danny_: DUDE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?

_Red_: Sorry for blowing our cover, but I can't wait any longer.

_Hunter J_: Salamence, Hyper Beam!

_Salamence_: SALAAAA! [IMA FIRIN MY LAZAH!]

-Note: You'll probably hear that joke a lot so brace yourselves!-

Fortunately, Red got out of the way in time and hid under the van when Hunter J and her new goons weren't looking. Danny then told Iris and Cilan what the young Halfa was planning then went ghost and flew intangibly into Hunter J's jet. Iris and Cilan were surprised when the jet turned invisible when it took off. They didn't know what Red did so they were surprised he was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile in Hunter J's jet, Danny then landed in the ground and became visible again.

_Red_: So THAT'S what you look like as a ghost, huh Danny?

_Danny_: What the-? H-how'd you get in here?

_Red_: I hid under the van when nobody was looking. I know how YOU got here so no need to explain.

_Danny_: Anyway, we should split up so we can find Ash faster.

_Red_: Right.

Once out of the parking room, Red went to the right while Danny went to the left to search for Ash. After 5 minutes of searching, Red and Danny end up meeting each other in front of a door neither of them checked yet. So when they went into the room, they were shocked to find all the pokemon Hunter J "caught." They were also shocked to see Ash still petrified, but in a slightly different pose.

_Red_: Grrr, she'll regret this!

_Danny_: Let's just free Ash and the pokemon for now.

_Red_: Alright, but how?

_Danny_: Pffft, no duh. Like this.

Danny then went over to Ash and completely pushed the switch down.

_Ash_: Huh? (loses balance) WOAH! (faceplants hard on the ground) Ooowwww…*

_Red_: Uh oh! (kneels down) Hey Ash, are you alright?

_Ash_: Urk, I'm fine. Ouch.

_Red_: (sweatdrops) If you say so…

_Danny_: Uh guys, we still need to free the pokemon.

_Red and Ash_: Oh, right.

-7 minutes later-

_Red_: the pokemon are now free but HOW are we going to get all of us off this jet? We ARE in the air mind you.

_Danny_: Don't worry, I'll think of something, honest!

_Red_: -sighs- Alright then…

_Ash_: Um guys, we have a bigger problem.

When Red and Danny turned to the automatic door, they were surprised to see Hunter J's goons at the door.

_Danny_: Shoot! We've been caught!

_Red_: Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious! (puts an arm in front of Ash) I want you to stay back Ash cause things could get nasty.

_Ash_: Alright.

Just as Red was about to send out a pokemon, the engine ended up exploding, causing the jet to become visible again and fall towards the ground.

_Danny_: What the-? How does an engine randomly explode!?

_Red_: Someone must've damaged the engine before the jet took flight.

Just as Red said that, the jet landed and exploded.

_Iris and Cilan_: Uh oh! (runs toward the jet)

When Iris, Cilan and Pikachu came towards the jet, the saw Gallade using Protect.**

_Danny_: (gets up) Dang! Thanks Gallade! We owe ya one.

_Gallade_: (stops using Protect) Galladegall? [No problem but where's Ash and Red?]

_Danny_: Uh oh, this is bad! If Ash and Red aren't anywhere to be seen, they've gotta be trapped in the rubble!

_?_: Ugh, th-that hurt…

_Danny_: Wait, y'hear that?

That's when Danny and Gallade went to where the voice was heard and removed the rubble.

_Danny_: Ash, Red! You're both alright, thank goodness.

_Ash_: Yeah, but Red got the most hurt when he tried to protect me.

Danny and Gallade looked over and saw what Ash meant. Red was lying unconsciously on the ground, battered up much worse than Ash.

_Danny_: Uh oh, where's the nearest Pokemon Center Cilan?

_Cilan_: About a mile away from here.

_Danny_: Then let's go!

The young Halfa carried Red in his back while everyone else made sure nothing else happened. But 10 minutes later at the destroyed jet, Hunter J and her goons come out of the rubble, only covered in dirt.***

_Hunter J_: DANG IT! I'll have you one of these days, brat!

All of the goons agreed with her, all except one, who was actually a member of the International Police Department in disguise…

-Note: I'll refer the International Police Department as the IPD from here on out.-

**Author's note**

***Ash lost his balance due to having his momentum to continue moving forward from when he was banging on the glass.**

****Gardevoir isn't there because she went back into the forest where she lives after helping the group.**

*****That pretty much happens a lot when there's fatal situations in a cartoon or anime in general.**


End file.
